


closer

by Wildehack (tyleet)



Series: Venom Works [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, porn and yet....not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack
Summary: Everyone always wants to know how taking care of business works.





	closer

Everyone always wants to know how taking care of business works. Okay, no, no one knows about Venom except for Annie and Dan and Mrs. Chen, and none of them would ask him about his masturbation habits, probably, but, like, Eddie knows they’ve wondered about it sometimes. Especially Annie, because he can read her face, and also he caught her looking at a bruise on his neck last week, and if anyone would be able to correctly interpret how exactly he got a rope burn on his throat, it’s Annie. Also, it’s, like-–if he had heard about this happening to someone else, he might have wondered about how jerking it worked himself, so bottom line: everyone always thinks the weirdest part about sharing space with another entity twenty-four seven has gotta be the part where he’s an adult with a sex drive. That’s the closeness they all think is too close.

It’s not.

Not even slightly.

See, the thing is, Eddie has  _practice_  getting off while other people are there. He has a fucking metric for that. That’s a normal human sharing experience, even if it is weird to do with an alien that doesn’t appear to have an innate sex drive of its own, although V’s happy enough riding tandem on Eddie’s.

But having someone else around while he shits? While he pops a zit? While he works a difficult booger out of the back of his nose, because sometimes just blowing it isn’t enough and they’ll both be distracted by it all day if he doesn’t? Venom is there when Eddie’s adhd lobs an intrusive thought his way, and then he _comments_ on it. ( **If we did jump out of this window right now, Eddie, we would dig our hands into the brick and climb up to the roof. Eddie! Jump out of the window! I want to see the roof!** ) Venom will idly comb through the worries keeping Eddie up at three in the morning and either laugh at them or dismiss them, and that’s a kind of closeness that’s so far past orgasms Eddie doesn’t even know how to explain it. It’s  _inhuman_ , how close that is.

That doesn’t, uh.

That doesn’t mean the sex isn’t  _weird_.

Venom doesn’t have its own sex drive, and borrowing Eddie’s means that he likes what Eddie likes, and Eddie…likes to be taken care of, and, uh, god, not to get too prurient, but essentially once Eddie’s satisfied, Venom wants….what he wants.

How the fuck do you tie up a formless monster and choke it out until it sobs and comes all over itself with the limbic system it doesn’t actually have? Eddie’s had to ask himself these and more complex questions, okay. That’s a level of creativity no one gives him credit for, either.

 **Stop–-** Venom demands, panting even though he doesn’t have lungs, which probably means it’s an affectation,  **–-overthinking it.**

“Fuck you,” Eddie says companionably, and stops running his hands through long ribbons of Venom, tightening his grip until whatever-the-hell passes for Venom’s breath catches in what’s currently passing for his chest. The thing about fucking a shapeshifter, it turns out, is that it kind of doesn’t matter what you do–-just how  you do it, and how you want it to feel. Eddie caresses a shivering black tendril with his thumb, and he wants it to feel good.

 **You were thinking about Mrs. Chen,** Venom complains, even as Eddie can feel how completely he’s focused on Eddie’s hands.  **Don’t think about Mrs. Chen when you’re elbow-deep in me.**

“I’m always elbow-deep in you,” Eddie points out, because it’s technically true. “And I need to think about what other people think about me sometimes. It’s a normal human thing.”

 **Not the same,**  Venom says, shifting restlessly, baring something enough like a throat that Eddie feels no hesitation in leaning down and biting it. **Eddie.**

“Am I thinking about anybody else right now?” Eddie thinks about how strange it is to feel both Venom’s frustration and his own satisfaction, how being two people is so much stranger and sweeter and better than being alone.

 **Eddie,**  Venom repeats, and Eddie knows exactly what he means by it: gladness, fondness, slight irritation (they’re _one_ person, not two), genuine devotion. That they’re close.

Eddie clenches one hand into a fist, and brings the other hand up _through_  Venom’s body to cup his jaw in Eddie’s palm, and so he’s exactly ready when Venom’s eyes go wide, and their minds goes searingly empty while they make use of Eddie’s established neural pathways.

 **I don’t think the sex is weird,** Venom says when they recover their breath. He’s retreated to somewhere inside Eddie’s chest, sated and pleased.

“Ehh,” Eddie says, and makes a “more or less” hand gesture, still shivering a little when he gets up to turn off the lights.

Weird isn’t the point, is the thing. The point is–-

**Yes, Eddie. What is the point.**

-–the _point_ is that _all_ of it is too weird, too close, too much. Every breath of it, not just sex. It’s overwhelming, it’s alien, it’s inhuman. And Eddie loves it. Every breath of it.

**Oh. Is that all? I could have told you that weeks ago.**

“Sometimes we humans need time to mull these things over,” Eddie says, and gets back in bed. 

**That’s ridiculous.**

“You love it,” Eddie says, closing his eyes.

They do. 


End file.
